The present invention relates generally to the synchronization of information between computing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for judiciously synchronizing subsets of information between two computing systems, based on implicit perception of a user""s desire to synchronize such information and without the need for explicit designation by the user.
The information age has spawned a myriad of new electronic devices aimed at increasing efficiency, convenience, and ease of use. One such group of devices includes portable computing devices, personal digital assistants and other companion products that enable computer users to maintain access to digital information when away from the home or office computer.
In order to maximize usefulness, these products typically allow information to be transferred to and from other computers. These data transfers are generally accomplished by connecting the portable device to a target computer via a direct connection, modem connection, network connection or the like. The global proliferation of networks has advanced the desirability of these portable devices by allowing access to virtually any information that avails itself on the network, regardless of the user""s whereabouts.
Further, certain information can be xe2x80x9csynchronizedxe2x80x9d between the companion device and the user""s primary computer to maintain data coherence between the two systems. Synchronization involves an electronic comparison and correlation of data between the companion device and the primary computer (such as a server or personal computer) to maintain data uniformity on both systems. The ability to synchronize changes on any or all systems makes portable computing devices powerful tools in the quest for immediate and accurate information access.
Despite the obvious benefits of these portable electronic devices, there are limitations on their use. For example, they have limited memory capabilities due to their relatively small size and low power consumption requirements. Further, connection costs may be based on connection time, and synchronization may prove expensive. Because these portable devices are typically connected to other computers or networks via modem, synchronization times may be significant due to speed limitations of modem technologies.
Technologies for synchronizing these companion devices with other computers generally involve synchronizing all information to which the companion device is capable of receiving. For example, synchronizing changes in e-mail folder hierarchies between a companion device and an office computer might involve synchronizing all folders in the hierarchy. This, however, may not be desirable. As previously indicated, the companion device has limited memory. It may prove wasteful of memory resources to synchronize all folders when the user is uninterested in certain folders in the hierarchy, since the companion device must increasingly allocate memory as the number of stored folders increases. Further, since the portable devices are generally used as companions to desktop or server e-mail systems, the user may only be willing to expend connection time and memory resources for the e-mail categories most important to the user. Full e-mail folder accessibility will always be available to the user at the user""s primary computer.
One solution might be to require users to explicitly designate each and every category of information to be synchronized. In this way, not xe2x80x9callxe2x80x9d information would be synchronized, and this could reduce connection times and memory allocation requirements. However, it may be unreasonable to expect users to specifically designate each and every such category. For example, a folder hierarchy may be configured to allow for thousands or tens of thousands of folders. It would be prohibitively time-consuming and aggravating for users to explicitly designate which of this multitude of folders should be, and continue to be, synchronized. This type of explicit designation would also require a manner in which the user could make selections, such as a graphical user interface (GUI) selection window. Availing such a GUI for use at the portable device would significantly increase the complexity of the interface software and is therefore not a satisfactory solution.
The present invention is generally directed to a manner of synchronizing information between computer systems, such as between client and server computer systems. The invention allows certain subsets of information to be synchronized, while excluding other information from the synchronization process. In accordance with the invention, the determination of which information subset is to be synchronized does not require explicit designation by the user. Rather, the information to be synchronized is ascertained through actions of the user that implicitly indicate the user""s interest in that information, thereby allowing for the intuitive xe2x80x9cassumptionxe2x80x9d that the user would want that information synchronized. Therefore, no action other than the user""s normal activity in connection with the computer system is required to identify items for synchronization.
One aspect of the invention allows subsets of an object set to be synchronized between multiple computing systems. The object set is a set of certain information items, such as folders in an e-mail folder hierarchy. Predetermined user actions that implicitly reveal the user""s desire to synchronize certain objects are defined. When the user, during normal operation of one of the computing systems, performs an action corresponding to one of the predetermined user actions, a synchronization indicator is assigned to the object or objects associated with this implicit synchronization directive. Only objects belonging to the subset of objects that have been assigned a synchronization indicator are synchronized, to the exclusion of other objects in the object set.
The intuitive characteristic of the invention""s selective synchronization process can be applied to a wide variety of synchronizable information. One aspect of the invention includes applying the selective synchronization process to an e-mail folder hierarchy. The subsets of the e-mail folder hierarchy are synchronized between computing systems, such as a server and a client or xe2x80x9ccompanionxe2x80x9d device. Predetermined user actions that implicitly demonstrate the user""s desire to synchronize particular folders of the hierarchy are defined, and when the user performs one of these predetermined actions, those particular folders are flagged as part of the subset of folders to be synchronized between the server and client. In this manner, only the folder subset that is determined by one of these actions to be of interest to the user, rather than the entire folder hierarchy, is synchronized. This is accomplished without requiring the user""s explicit identification of the subset of folders to be synchronized.
Another aspect of the invention relates to an apparatus equipped to synchronize subsets of an e-mail folder hierarchy between server and client computing systems. The apparatus includes a module for defining predetermined user actions that implicitly demonstrate the user""s desire to synchronize certain folders of the hierarchy. A monitor module monitors both the predetermined user actions and actual actions taken by a user of the client system, and a synchronization assignment module assigns synchronization identifiers to those folders implicitly identified for synchronization via a match of the predetermined and actual user actions. A synchronization module synchronizes the subset of e-mail folders having been assigned a synchronization identifier.